


Sleep, Sandwiches and Steven Caldwell

by respoftw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Post-Siege, Rodney wants sleep and the biggest sandwich he can find.  Caldwell wants answers.





	Sleep, Sandwiches and Steven Caldwell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is small and imperfect and my first attempt at Rodney/Caldwell, a ship that has always fascinated me.
> 
> I want to write more of them but bear with me as I attempt to feel their dynamic out!

By the time the siege was over, Rodney was running on empty. The uppers that Carson had been dispensing like he was the science departments own personal Pez dispenser had long since worn off and all Rodney wanted to do was crawl into his bed with the biggest sandwich he could find.

Finding Steven Caldwell sitting primly on the edge of that bed wasn’t entirely unexpected.

“Here,” Rodney threw a cling film wrapped package at him, “I brought you a sandwich.”

Caldwell’s lips twitched upwards in an approximation of a smile that anyone but Rodney would have mistook for gas. He placed the wrapped sandwich on Rodney’s bed side table without a second glance. “You leave on a one way mission to another galaxy without so much as saying goodbye and you think a sandwich is going to make it all right?”

Rodney shrugged, getting tangled in his shirt as he tried to remove it and his boots at the same time. “We can’t all come bearing ZPMs.”

“Would you just - stand still McKay and let me help.”

Rodney stopped moving and let Caldwell move into his space, let him push Rodney down until he was seated on the edge of the bed that was still warm from Caldwell’s own body heat. Caldwell’s hands were sure and steady as they worked at Rodney’s laces, stripping him efficiently of his boots before working at the straps of his still empty thigh holster.

“You know you’re supposed to use these things to actually holster something?” Caldwell remarked, dropping the holster on to Rodney’s floor.

Rodney meant to answer, he really did, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a yawn so wide that Rodney could swear he heard his jaw crack.

Steven smiled at that, a real smile that no one could mistake for gas, and made quick work of undressing Rodney the rest of the way before cajoling him under the covers.

“Sleep,” he said. “We can argue later.”

Rodney hummed in agreement, too comfy to do much beyond wriggle until he found the sweet spot of his pillow. Dimly, he heard Steven moving around the room, no doubt folding the clothes he’d just removed into a neat pile, never mind that they would be going straight into the laundry pile. That military fastidiousness that used to drive him crazy was something he’d stopped thinking of a long time ago. Funny how he didn’t realise how much he missed it until he was confronted with it again.

“Hey.” Reaching out, Rodney’s fingers grazed at Steven’s knees, the material of his olive flight suit surprisingly scratchy. “Did I say thank you for the ZPM?”

“You say thank you now? I guess Atlantis really has changed you.” Steven sighed and sat down, the weight of him causing the mattress to shift underneath Rodney. “That was mean and uncalled for,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

“S’fair,” Rodney murmured. It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. “S’good that you’re here. You saved Sheppard.”

“Yeah, Sheppard. Would you hit me if I asked if you were sleeping with him?”

“Sleep,” Rodney jumped on to the meaningful word in that question, hugging his pillow tighter. “Sleeping’s good.”

Rodney heard Steven chuckle and it was almost enough to keep him awake. Steven had always had the sexiest chuckle. It usually meant that he was about to do something deliciously kinky to Rodney’s body. Or at least it had. God, it had been so long since anyone else had touched him.

The feeling of a large, warm hand coursing through his hair lulled Rodney closer to sleep and he smiled softly, pushing into the touch for a second before falling back against his pillow.

“Get some sleep, McKay. We can talk later.”

There was the faint impression of lips against his head before the weight on the mattress lifted and Rodney drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

 

 


End file.
